Una Noche
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Alcohol mas sentimientos de confucion, este es el resultado, Kurogane&Fye...las fiestas son siempre una portunidad pero la pregunta es ¿para que?


**Una Noche**

Tsubasa chronicle no me pertenece, porque si así fuera habría Yaoi …así que solo lo uso para desahogarme y divertirme un poco

La mayor parte de la historia esta en narración, solo unos cuantos diálogos

"lo que se escucha"

'_lo que se piensa'_

-movimiento-

Así comienza esta historia…mi historia

Fye ese es mi nombre o al menos es como me conocen en este nuevo mundo… les constare un poco…

Llegamos hace unos días a este mundo era de noche o eso parecía, en realidad siempre lo es, no amanece, al menos no en esta época es extraño, pero durante una semana no hay día en este país, por lo que es una festival continuo, fiesta hasta que amanezca…fiesta durante días…

Se oye divertido,…y lo es…, sin embargo…es por una fiesta en particular que todo paso

La princesa y Syaoran se habían separado del grupo para buscar la pluma, Kuro-sama se perdió también al encontrar algo que se asemejaba con su mundo

Y yo… bueno yo solo vagaba por ahí tratando de encontrar algo interesante que hacer

Llego a noche y me disponía a ir a la casa que habíamos alquilado después de todo llevábamos algún tiempo aquí, así que sabia que en algún momento los demás llegarían…yo compartía la casa con la princesa ya que solo había dos habitaciones disponibles y los demás, bueno pues…Kuro wan-wan, había encontrado un nuevo amigo, y Syaoran también encontró en donde quedarse…

Estaba esperando cuando encontré al chico vagando por ahí…

"Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!! –corría a su lado- que haces aquí?, donde esta la princesa?"

"este…pues encontramos la pluma…pero ahora esta despidiéndose de los aldeanos, y pues lleva en eso todo el día, me dijo que la esperara junto a las ruinas al anochecer"

"los acompaño '_rayos are mal tercio, pero sin kuro-chan, me siento muy solo'_ además solo serán un par de minutos mientras ella llega"

"claro…"

Esperamos ahí algunos minutos, platicando de simplezas…hasta que la vimos llegar

"Kime" acercándose inmediatamente

yo aun con una sonrisa los veo acercarse

"que haremos ahora?" me pregunta inocentemente Sakura

"no lo se…Syaoran, me menciona que los demás están en una fiesta…quieres ir?"

"claro…y Syaoran tiene trasporte, podemos llegar pronto"

"pronto…pero ellos se fueron desde la tarde…y ya es noche…"

"si debe de tener alguna ventaja que lleguemos a mitad de la fiesta…como ellos le llaman llegaremos y ellos estarán '5 horas mas ebrios que nosotros' jeje- dándome un ligero codazo y una mirada cómplice- eso pude ser muy conveniente"

"conveniente?...esperemos que así sea"

salimos del la aldea y nos dirigimos a esa dichosa fiesta…ya habíamos tardado horas en llegar la princesa se había fastidiado un poco, sin embargo yo estaba demasiado entretenido con mis pensamientos como para aburrirme

llegamos al fin y no los encontrábamos… Syaoran llamo a uno de sus nuevos amigos, era una fiesta de disfraces, por lo que con la ropa que teníamos pasábamos perfecto…

de repente a la mitad del lugar se vio un lindo joven vestido de rana (1)… nos indico por donde entrar…caminado un poco mas y ahí lo vi…ahí estaba el motivo de mis desvelos …el Perrazo…camine hacia el y lo tome del hombro para llamar su atención…pero ahí me di cuenta que estaba acompañado de su 'nuevo' amigo…iban vestidos con un Yukata, al parecer conocían la misma cultura y se llevaban muy bien(2)

"vamos Fye" escuche que me llamaba la princesa, y acudí a su llamado dejándolos solo fuera del lugar

no tardaron mucho para alcanzarnos adentro…ahí estaban algunos amigos mas…una mariposa, un par de perros y otro de osos…todos ya habían bebido algo llamado cerveza… al parecer muy buena ya que estaban muy alegres y bailando…

llegamos y todos se sorprenden por vernos dado que la princesa casi no va estas clases de lugares… se llama el "abrevadero" jeje buen nombre

lo primero que hacemos es pedir lo mismo que toman nuestros amigos, no pasa mucho para que mas mujeres de ese lugar se le insinúen a Kuro-chan.

Una de ellas aprovecha que este le da la espalda para bailarle, pegando su cuerpo contra el de él, me da un poco de coraje, pero se su reacción así que solo esbozo una sonrisa muy bien fingida, el lo sabe… y en un rápido movimiento se libra de la aprovechada , pero yo no me di cuenta, o no me quise dar cuenta de su movimiento y no me moví de mi lugar lo que ocasiono que quedáramos muy cerca, tiemblo un poco y de inmediato recupero la compostura…miro a mi alrededor y cada quien esta en lo suyo, la princesa bailando con cu chico, al igual que los demás, menos el chico Rana, que solo nos observa, no me sorprende porque además de su amigo el samurai éste ah estado demasiado cerca de mi Perrote.

Sigo bebiendo, no se si lo hago por coraje o porque me gusta el sabor, pero ya no importa…

'_debe estarme afectando un poco, estoy neurótico tengo celos sin razón, no debo preocuparme son solo amigos'_

la chica que estaba vestida de mariposa se levanta y lo invita a bailar, pero parece que aun no esta lo suficientemente ebrio ya que la rechaza un par de veces, eso me llena de animo y alegría desbordante…así que después de un gran trago de ese elixir embriagante decido que es mí turno de arriesgarme…

'_Kurowanwan bailara conmigo'_

Me acerco, justo frente a el lo miro y el mi,

"baila Koro-chan" y comienzo a agitarlo de los hombros

"hmpf" por un segundo dudo que se mueva…retrocedo un paso…y lo miro…esta bailando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

me encojo de hombros para no gritar la felicidad, orgullo y alegria que siento en este momento

Esta bailando, conmigo, y con nadie mas…

la rana nos mira pero no me importa, miro a la princesa que ha notado lo que hago y brinda conmigo…

tomo un poco mas y noto que se ha acabado mi bebida…así que con el dinero que tenia compro otros 2 litros, y sigo bebiendo… al igual que Kuropone…pero él ya esta mas ebrio que nosotros… "descansemos un poco" camino al lado de mis compañeros de viaje

"que pasa Sakura??????????"

"estas bien?…te acabaste muy rápido esa cerveza…"

"lo estoy…aun…y …¿Dónde esta Syaoran?" mirando alrededor

"esta comprando mas bebida"

llegando por mi espalda con un gran vaso "como estas Fye…eh estado viendo como haces bailar a Kurogane"

"eto…si????… jeje"

"porque no bailas con nosotros mientras regresa?" siempre la princesa salvándome

"claro"

y así trascurren varias horas…bailando y bebiendo, los osos se van llevando consigo a la rana…por un segundo me siento aliviado hasta que el rostro de mi perrazo se ensombrece por la ausencia de ese chico… se sienta solitario y eso no me gusta

"que te pasa?" abrazándolo por el cuello tratando en vano de molestarlo

"extraño a Tomoyo….sabes ella…creo que me amaba…y yo…pues creo que…"

'_no lo digas'_ mi corazón es presionado por sus palabras…jamás soportaría que lo dijera '_no lo digas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"la amo sabes"

si sonrisa se desvanece por completo, lo abrazo fuerte, para darme fuerza a mi mismo,…respiro profundo y comienzo a hablar por inercia ya inconciente de mis actos

"eres un tonto…ella te mando lejos…ella no te quería…yo…ella…eres un tonto"

Suelto mi agarre lo suficiente para que me mire…estoy furioso por las tonterías que dice

"la Tomoyo de este mundo vive a 5 min de aquí…esta casada y tiene un bebe…yo…iré a rogarle…esta enamorada de mi…del yo de este mundo…"

"eres un tarado, que vas a hacer…rogarle???, pelear????"

"peleare por ella si es necesario"

"saldrá con su hijo y que le dirás???… no seas estupido" estaba furioso…

las luces del lugar se encendieron y la música termino, dándonos a entender que se había acabado la fiesta en ese lugar

aun con dolor en mi corazón salimos…hablo por un segundo con la princesa que se había escapado de su acompañante

"que paso???…los vi hablándose al oído"

"nada…el tarado quiere ir a pelear por su amada…que vive a unos minutos de distancia"

"su amada????"

"si" digo con tristeza y resignación

"no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" y sonríe tiernamente

"gracias" y salimos al encuentro de los demás, la princesa inmediatamente se fue con Syaoran, caminaban del brazo, seguidos de cerca por El otro samurai, sin ponernos atención, ahí veo una oportunidad para mi

no se si es el efecto del alcohol, que ocasiona que salgan mis deseos mas fervientes, o solo es la excusa…pero no me importa

me acerco a Kurogane…y lentamente tomo su brazo, no tiene objeción, así que de esa manera avanzamos algunos pasos…al parecer esta perdido en sus pensamientos…recorro mi mano hasta encontrarme con la de el…

'_espero seguir vivo mañana, si continuo con esto…pero ya no hay marcha atrás'_

Por sorprendente que parezca…toma también mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos…creo que es una alucinación, pero a quien le importa…

miro de nuevo a todos siguen distraídos… '_mi ultimo deseo…arriesgare mi vida…pero valdrá la pena…me golpeara lo se…casi estoy sintiendo el golpe'_

alejo esos pensamientos, miro una vez mas a los demás…respiro hondo…presiono su mano…y me paro en seco, deteniéndolo a el también

me mira confuso, oportunidad que aprovecho para tomar con mi mano libre su barbilla, ahora me mira mas sorprendido que antes…acerco nuestros rostros, y lo beso…un beso apenas un rose… cierro los ojos esperando el golpe de rechazo, pero no llego…así que profundizo aun mas…

sus labios son tan calidos, los pruebo lentamente,…se profundiza mas…siento como su aliento se mezcla con el mió, y su embriagante lengua juega con la mía…no quisiera separarme nunca… pero…

nos separamos bruscamente y seguimos caminado…no puedo olvidar a los demás que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de nada…

camino con una enorme sonrisa que como pocas veces es sincera… veo como dan vuelta a las esquina…y repito el acto…confirmando que no fue solo una alucinación…

ya nos hemos retrazado mucho, así que corremos aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas…

llegamos a donde están los demás…soltamos nuestro agarre y avanzamos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la mirada picara de la princesa me dice que 'sospecha algo'

subimos a los trasportes…el va a mi lado…nos tómanos de las manos de nuevo…vamos a la casa de mariposa…pero a la mitad del camino nos detenemos al baño…ya saben demasiado liquido

la princesa esta conmigo

"que paso???...te perdiste un momento y regresaste muy animado"

"este…nada…nos besamos"

"que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" su emoción casi sale disparada por el techo…

"si…no fue nada…solo un par"

"un par…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….no lo creo"

"no paso nada…así que no lo comentes…" su sonrisa me dice que así será, subimos de nuevo al transporte…una nueva parada…Pony quiso comer…además que debemos abastecernos para seguir la fiesta

al fina llegamos al casa de mariposa, y seguimos bebiendo,…pero no se que bebida es, solo se que esta fuerte…

Kuropon esta sentado frente a mi a lado de la princesa, '_es mi oportunidad de molestarlo'_ estirándome un poco trato de jalarle el vaso, para mi mala suerte resbalo y caigo de bruces, aun no estoy ebrio por lo que me logro sostener, pero las risas no se dejan esperar

Regreso a mi lugar su sigo bebiendo…mala elección…después de unos vasos,…estoy totalmente mariado…Sakura se da cuenta…y me lleva al baño, donde…saco un poco de lo bebido…

"estas muy mal…le diré a mariposa que te deje dormir un rato" comenta preocupada a mis espaldas

"no…estoy bien…solo dame unos minutos" recargándome en la puerta

"pero estas mareado…y a punto de vomitar"

sonriendo muy poco… "no …eso lo acabo de hacer…en serio estoy bien…"

se siento un momento… '_mi orgullo no me permitirá parecer débil…no frente a él…no importa que muera en el intento…no pediré descanso'_ mi voluntad es maravillosa tanto que regresamos con los demás y parezco mejor…pero ya no hacen que baile… es la hora de las confesiones…los demás aun están muy mal así que me cuentan su vida… a mi no me importa después de todo solo trato de descansar…

pasa otro rato, Kurochan, y su amigo han asaltado la cocina, por lo que mariposa saca algo de comida para alimentarnos, se ven muy tiernos comiendo…

ya esta amaneciendo…y los demás parecen lo suficientemente recuperados para conducir, así que nos despedimos es hora de partir, miro cono el sube al baño, así que me acerco a Sakura y a Syaoran…

"regreso en un minuto, voy al baño, o no resistiré todo el viaje" les digo un una enorme sonrisa

subo y espero, solo unos segundos, el sale yo estoy medio sentada en un mueble que hay frente al baño, lo miro y le extiendo los brazos, el se hacerla y me besa, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo acercándonos mas…profundizando mas el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, rodeo su cuello nos separamos un poco…me dice algo que no entiendo, solo afirmo y se separa de mi, entro al baño solo unos segundos para recuperarme y salgo para ver que Sakura esta afuera esperándome

"estas bien?" me dice con mirada preocupada

"si" le contesto con una enorme sonrisa

así nos despedimos nuevamente la princesa sube al trasporte en la parte de enfrente y Kupo-kun y yo subimos a la posterior…su amigo y Syaoran regresan por algo a la casa, así que…

Entrelazo su mano con la mia…y de nuevo tomo su rostro y nos besamos, profundo, delicioso, calido…su lengua rosa la mía exigiendo el control. Nos separamos, al sentir que regresan, y así es, pero los llama mariposa y se alejan de nosotros, por lo que volvemos a nuestra labor…se que la princesa nos vio, pero no importa ella sabe lo que pasa…y de todos modos se enterara…

me da gracia,…nos besamos pero de reojo miro como Sakura voltea hablar con nosotros y nos observa besándonos, regresa su mirada al frente…para advertirnos del peligro…de la cercanía de los otros

ya en camino estamos muy cansado así que solo dormimos…con las manos entrelazadas y recargado en su hombro…llegamos donde nos quedamos la princesa y yo…los demás deben irse, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, sabemos que estarán bien…así que me despido de el, aunque este tan dormido que ni lo siente…

dentro de la casa

"7… oi fueron mas?"

"de que hablas? Sakura"

"cuantas veces se besaron…no lo se" sonriendo al recordar

"los vi"

"en el trasporte… lo se"

"también en el baño…pero no importa ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…y ahora que harás?"

"nada…después de todo…solo fue Una noche"

Fin

Nota de la autora: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh es todo gracias, y agradeceré mas si me mandan comentarios, saben como hacerlo solo presionen el botoncito de Go, y ponen su opinión, gracias, y perdón por la mala redacción, pero …bueno es mi primer intento de un fic de tsubasa…y mas difícil porque esta basado en una historia real…

1- Rana RENE…

2.- su nombre es Ulises, y no se separa de el para nada…parecen novios…mas que con Rene

3,- mi mejor amiga de briagas y sobrias…Vero…

espero no haber olvidado a nadie…los demás creo que se entiende quienes son, bueno para los que nos conocen en la vida real

O no?????????? Jeje…gracias Vero…niña te adoro no se que haría sin ti,…en verdad…gracias. Por todo


End file.
